This disclosure relates to a turbomachine for use in a fluid system, for example, used in cooling. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a fluid separation configuration for maintaining wet and dry sides within the turbomachine.
One aerospace cooling system incorporates a pump that circulates a coolant through a power electronics cooling system. A propylene glycol/water (PGW) mix is used as coolant, which is electrically conductive.
The pump includes a rotor assembly and a stator assembly separated by a sleeve, which provides wet and dry sides. The rotor assembly and its supporting bearings are provided on the wet side, and the stator assembly is provided on the dry side. The sleeve must prevent the coolant from migrating to the dry side since the electrically conductive coolant can short the stator assembly. To this end, a seal is arranged at either axial end of the sleeve between an inner diameter of the sleeve, on the wet side, and the pump's housing.